


The Adventures of Dana and Fox

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, say my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Bill Scully makes a comment that gets under Mulder's skin. He takes his anger out in the most delicious way possible -- with Scully.“You’re dating and you still call each other by your last names? What is that a kink for you, Fox?”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The Adventures of Dana and Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Scully is tied up. Everything remains consensual.

Scully can not believe she is allowing Mulder this much control.

Especially since earlier in the day her and Mulder had gotten into a heated argument at her mother’s house. It had all started out so innocent. Her mother had called him Fox and had insisted that she loved his given name when Scully corrected her.

But then Bill got involved and things took a turn for the worst.

_“You’re dating and you still call each other by your last names? What is that a kink for you, Fox?”_

Bill had practically snarled his first name and even though Scully was quick to defend him, it was too late. Mulder had sulked the rest of the evening, resulting in a hushed hollering in Maggie’s upstairs bathroom.

By the time Mulder had driven them back to Scully’s place, both of them were fuming mad and the tension was thick between them in the car.

That’s why when Mulder came upstairs with her instead of leaving, she was surprised. The surprise turned into downright shock when he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall of the apartment, whispering into her ear the dirty things he wanted to try.

Scully would like to blame her consent on pure adrenaline from their fight, but she knows it’s only partially the truth.

Squirming on the bed, Scully feels the small tug of the cuffs keeping her locked to her own bedframe. She can’t see what she looks likes, but knows from the cool breeze sweeping over her body that she is stark naked with her hands cuffed above her head and feet cuffed to the opposing bed posts. Her eyelashes flutter against the blindfold and she suspects it is the tie he was wearing.

Everything happened so fast after she agreed. Mulder had turned her around to face the wall, blindfolded her, and then picked her up to carry her into her own bedroom. After that, clothes had been yanked off and she had yelped when he threw her onto the bed. The cuffs were locked before she could catch up to his actions and her breathless questions went unanswered. 

Pulling on the cuffs at her wrists, Scully hears her bedroom door thud against the wall and turns blindly toward the sound. “Mulder?”

“It’s just me.” He reassures her. His eyes sweep over her body, eagerly taking in her appearance and committing this moment to memory. While he does have ulterior motives tonight, he also recognizes the trust that Scully is willingly giving him.

As the bed dips under Mulder’s weight, Scully gasps quietly. His hand slides across her naked torso, moving lower to squeeze her hip.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?” Mulder asks, his voice low and raspy with arousal. Scully swallows thickly and licks her tongue against her lower lip. “All tied up and at my mercy. You’re like a wet dream.”

Scully rolls her eyes beneath the blindfold. “You better not be comparing me to the women on the tapes that aren’t yours.”

Her snide remark makes him grin. The fact that she is still trying to gain the upper hand even while secured to her own bed arouses Mulder more.

“Don’t tempt me into getting the video camera, _Dana_.”

Scully gasps at the use of her first name and instantly realizes why he wanted to tie her up tonight. Not wanting to let on that he has unnerved her already, Scully purses her lips together. “Don’t you dare.”

The bed shifts lower and Scully jerks at the feeling of his hot tongue swiping over one of her chilled nipples. The air in the room is cold enough to tighten them into peaks and his tongue simultaneously soothes it and makes it ache more.

She arches the best she can in her tethered position, seeking more of his mouth on her breast. He obliges for a moment, sucking as much as her breast into his mouth as he can before pulling back with an audible ‘pop.’ His teeth graze her nipple and he watches as her entire body shivers.

“Mulder.” Scully whispers in pleasure. However, the pleasure turns to shock as Mulder pulls his mouth back and roughly pushes her arching body onto the bed with a firm shove. Fearing something had gone wrong, Scully stays still. “Mulder, what’s wrong?”

“What’s my name?” Mulder asks, his voice shockingly close. He is bent over to whisper the words hotly against her ear.

“That’s why you stopped?” Scully asks incredulously.

Mulder’s reply is a sharp pinch to her nipple that causes her to cry out. She squirms under him, suddenly wishing her hands and feet were free.

“Mulder come on…” Scully tries again, but is caught off by a quick slap to her tit. “Mulder!” She hollers which earns her another slap followed by two rough squeezes to both of her breasts.

“Try again.” Mulder demands, a slight hint of genuine anger in his voice. A leftover from earlier.

Scully bites her lip nervously before quietly uttering, “Mulder” once more.

“Wrong answer.” Mulder’s hand slaps her breasts twice more before she feels him straddling one of her cuffed legs. “What’s my name?”

Scully shakes her head side to side, refusing to say anything.

“No answer this time?” Another shake of her head. “Then you leave me no choice.” And with that, Mulder brings his hand down on her sex with a hard slap.

“Fuck!” Scully shouts, but Mulder doesn’t give her time to process what he just did. Instead, he batters multiple slaps down onto her pussy, occasionally moving to slap her inner thighs.

“What’s my name?” Mulder asks again after an exceptionally hard slap to her clit.

Scully breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath. She is panting hard from the force of the slaps and from the unexpected pleasure coursing through her at his rough treatment. “Fuck you.” She manages to gasp out and hopes that some of her earlier anger shines through.

Mulder smirks knowing that she can’t see his face. Even though he is going to make sure she calls him by his first name by the end of the night, he can’t help but grin at her stubbornness. It’s one of the reasons he fell for her. 

“If you’re a good little slut tonight I might just do that.” Mulder whispers into her ear, once more hovering over her body.

“I’m not a slut.” Scully defends.

“You’re right. Not _a_ slut… _my_ slut.”

Scully wants to respond, to deny his possessive statement, but she hesitates. And the hesitation is enough to let Mulder know that he is on to something.

Pressing his body against hers to let her know that he is equally naked, his throbbing cock stroking between her spread legs, Mulder kisses the side of her neck. “Do you want to be my slut, Dana?”

Again, she doesn’t reply but her entire body careens up toward his warmth.

“Is this what you want?” Mulder whispers, pushing his cock hard against her labia.

“Yes.” She whimpers, her sex incredibly sensitive from the slaps.

“What do you say?”

“Please.” Scully utters, desperately trying to squirm enough to slip his tip into her.

“Please what, Dana?” Mulder goads.

“I’m not going to beg you.” Scully quips back. The edge in her voice is similar to the one she uses when she tells him his theories are bat-crap-crazy, but Mulder can hear the underlying lust.

“We’ll see about that.” Mulder husks, hands moving down her body to trace patterns on her outer thighs while gently rocking his hips into hers. She hisses between her teeth as his tip knocks against her clit. The earlier strikes to her cunt making her clit feel raw and exposed.

He teases her for a few minutes before sliding down her body. He kisses her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, and her abs before moving up to suck a nipple between his teeth. He rolls it around and around until he puckers in his mouth and then he soothes his tongue across it, pushing it flat against her chest.

“Oh my god. Please, Mulder.” Scully gives in slightly with a soft moan.

“Not good enough, Dana.” Mulder torments her further. His mouth leaves her breasts and he sits between her cuffed legs to skim his fingertips across her inner thighs. Up and down, up and down, Mulder never gets close enough to accidently touch her dripping cunt.

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully growls in annoyance, tugging on the cuffs in a futile attempt to take over the situation.

She breaks a few minutes later when Mulder bends down to blow cool air across her clit. The action sends goosebumps across her skin and alerts her to the throbbing in her cunt. “Dammit, Mulder! Touch me!”

A full grin breaks over his features. “Good girl.” Mulder teases. But before Scully can holler at him, his hand moves up to give a firm stroke through her wetness, the pads of his fingertips settling on her swollen clit.

The comeback in Scully’s throat dies on her lips and her head slams back against the pillow underneath her. Mulder’s touch on her clit is relentless. He flicks it in precise circles, just hard enough to be slightly painful, but soft enough that her body quickly builds toward an orgasm.

Her mouth opens as continuous moans slip out, wrists and ankles pulling on the cuffs as she braces for climax.

However, just before she can come, Mulder pulls away.

“What the fuck, Mulder?” Scully cries out in sexual frustration.

“That’s not my name.” Mulder’s cocky reply comes from between her legs, his breath ghosting over her arousal slicked center.

“Bastard.” Scully breathes out, but makes no attempt to say his first name.

Mulder slides up over her torso, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. Slowly, he grinds his cock along her wet folds, teasing her entrance. “You’ll say it by the end of the night, Dana.”

When no response comes from Scully, Mulder slams inside of her in one fluid motion.

Scully cries out as Mulder fills her. He had left her so close to the edge that the feeling of his entire shaft inside of her makes her come. Her body shakes through her climax, limbs tugging uselessly on her binds.

Mulder holds still, letting her ride through her orgasm before slowly starting to move. The moment he does, her hands shake the cuffs, rattling them against the headboard. “Mulder, I need a minute.”

The feeling of his cock rocking inside of her after such an abrupt and intense orgasm is too much, her body hypersensitive.

“Just relax, Dana.” Mulder refuses to give up on her first name, but does slow his movements until he is just gently grinding inside of her.

“Mulder, please.” Scully breathes, tightening her hands into tight fists around the cuffs.

“Say my name first.” Mulder quips back and continues his pulsing movements against her hips.

“Mulder.” Scully answers, a small whimper sliding past her lips. She knows that all she has to do is say stop and he’ll drop the entire act, but her pride and overriding lust keeps her from safe-wording.

As his last name drops from her lips, Mulder speeds up. His hips snap against her, driving his cock all the way in and all the way out before repeating the process.

“God dammit, Mulder! Why do you want to say your first name?”

“You tell me. You’re the one refusing to say it.” Mulder responses. His hips slowly pick up more speed, his thrusts becoming a continuous motion in and out of her.

Scully kicks her feet, desperately yanking at the cuffs on her ankles. She is still too close to the brink of her previous orgasm for this to be completely pleasurable. “Slow down.”

“Tell me my name first.”

“Mulder!” She groans in frustration.

Mulder shakes his head and stops moving, staying still inside of her. Scully sighs in relief and gasps when he moves off of her to uncuff both her ankles and her wrists. Before she can question him, he flips her onto her stomach and then pulls her up onto her knees so that her back is pressed to his chest. His knees bracket hers and he raises her up as he sinks back onto his thighs to press his cock back between her legs.

“Mulder.” Scully sighs as he slips back inside of her.

“Dana.” He replies.

The room goes silent, both of them holding still against the other. Her walls flutter around his cock and his hands hold her hips steady. Neither of them is willing to back down, to be the one to move and give in first.

After a few more minutes go by, Mulder knows she isn’t about to say his name and the feeling of her vaginal walls fluttering around his cock is breaking his resolve. Giving in slightly, he begins to rock inside of her. His arm wraps around her waist to keep her pressed tightly against his chest, ensuring that his thrusts are deep and slow.

Scully can’t stop the moan that slips past her lips. As he presses into her harder, Scully squirms in his grip, attempting to create distance in order to gain her own momentum.

Mulder, expecting her resistance to giving him full control now that the cuffs are off, pushes her onto her stomach with a firm shove to her back. She falls flat on the bed with a gasp, his larger body instantly over top of her back.

His cock pushes back inside of her once she is pinned and the new position makes her walls clench tighter around his dick. Raising himself onto his elbows in order to stay as close to her as possible, Mulder moves his hips up and down, sliding all the way inside of her and all the way out, repeatedly.

Scully’s forehead rests on the mattress and her hands grip the bedspread. Wanting and needing more, she tries to entice a faster pace, but fails. The slow and steady pace Mulder is setting only serves to drive her mad.

“Just say it, Dana.” Mulder whispers as if he can read her mind. He knows she wants it hard and fast now that she has been made to wait, but he wants her to give in first.

He’s not entirely sure why it matters so much to him, but it does. Bill’s comment had struck a nerve Mulder didn’t know he had. It had alerted him to his own fucked up life. Why couldn’t he call her Dana? Why couldn’t he let her call him Fox? Bill was right. They were dating after all. Did Scully think he didn’t love her? After all, he called Phoebe and Diana by their first names. Fear of losing Scully drives his actions now. He needs her to say his name. To know that he is willing to change if she wants him to. He can be Fox. All she has to do is ask.

“Say it and I’ll fuck you the way you want me to.”

Scully groans under him and resists for a few more minutes. His cock sliding leisurely in and out of her is only serving to confuse the rational thoughts in her mind and she knows she’s about to break.

“Say it, Dana. Be my good little slut.”

“Fuck!” Scully growls.

Mulder suddenly pushes into her hard for three quick strokes before resuming his slow and steady pace. And it’s that final act that shatters her resolve.

“Oh my god, Mulder! Just fuck me already.”

“Say it.”

“Fox! Fox, Fox, Fox!” She screams in annoyance and desperation.

“Thank you, Dana.” He whispers into her ear right before pulling his hips back and slamming them down against her ass.

The action buries him deep inside of her and he quickly pulls back to do it again. Scully grunts at the force of his ministrations and her hands grab his as they rest next to her shoulders. Mulder fucks her from behind for a few rough strokes before suddenly flipping her onto her back and sliding back inside.

“Oh god!” Scully’s hands grab his shoulders as her legs hook around his waist. The angle drives him deeper and she blinks rapidly when he yanks her blindfold off.

“Say it again.”

“ _Fox_.” She moans his given name into his ear, rocking her hips hard against his as he pounds her down into the mattress.

With his hips ramming against hers, she knows there is likely to be a bruise there later, but she doesn’t care. He is fucking her the way she wants and needs and that’s all that matters.

“Oh my god, Fox.” His name falls without prompting. “Please more.”

Mulder groans against her neck, slamming into her repeatedly. Her walls clamping tightly around his shaft threatens to send him over the edge before she does and he grits his teeth to hold himself back.

“Come with me, Dana.” Mulder rasps and kisses her lips as they breathe heavily into each other’s mouth.

A loud moan rips from her throat when his hand finds its way between their bodies to stroke her clit. Between his fingertips circling her clit, his cock filling her cunt, and his body pressing her into the mattress, Scully is powerless to stop her orgasm from overtaking her body.

“Fox!” His name shouts from her lip as the waves of her climax swarm through her body, starting in her cunt and ending in her extremities.

Mulder follows her over the edge, reverently moaning “Dana” against her mouth.

He collapses alongside of her when their orgasms are both finished and instantly pulls her onto his chest to tuck her under his chin.

“Want to tell me what the first name demand was all about?” Scully asks gently, tracing around his nipple with her fingernail.

Mulder shivers from the action and smiles a shy expression. “Your brother made me realize how fucked up I am because of my own family.”

Scully nods slowly against his chest, understanding him with just one slightly cryptic sentence. “I don’t mind you calling me Scully.”

“But you’d prefer Dana?”

Scully chuckles and shrugs. “Dana certainly feels more personal, but Scully and Mulder work for us. I don’t want to change that just because Bill thinks it’s improper.”

“I really hate Fox.”

Scully laughs a rare giggle and pushes up to kiss his lips. “That’s too bad. I enjoyed moaning Fox.”

Mulder knows she is teasing him and hugs her tighter to pepper kisses across her cheeks and jaw. She laughs the entire time before settling back against his chest.

“Mulder?”

“Yes, Scully?”

“If you ever call me a slut again I’m going to have to shoot you with my gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you waiting on the final chapter of Anything at All, Scully -- I swear I'm writing it! It's just taking me a while to get it down on paper. Thank you all for the encouragement and for being patient! I truly appreciate the support. <3


End file.
